


keep me in love, keep me thinking its with you

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tweek notices everything about craig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep me in love, keep me thinking its with you

**Author's Note:**

> me: im going to take a break from angst!  
> me: [writes this]  
> me: fuck! :)

Tweek notices everything about Craig. He's attentive like that. While the taller, calmer boy walks with his hands in his pockets, icey blue gaze straight ahead, the blonde watches intently. He notices how the other's hands curl in his pockets, he notices that when he blinks his lashes brush against his cheeks. 

Tweek watches, and Craig does not.

Craig tries to keep his attention directed away from Tweek, aside from when they're alone. He jerks away when his small, twitchy companion brushes against his side, or when his head starts to rest on his shoulder. He's not one for public displays of affection, and Tweek wouldn't be either, if maybe once in a while Craig allowed the fleeting touches to pass without moving away. 

When they're alone, be it in Craig or Tweek's room, it's a different story. It's as though Craig wants to forget his wrongs during the day, and Tweek allows him to do as he pleases, reacting like any human would. He lets him run his cold fingers down his quivering spine, pressing open mouthed kisses on his neck. It's quiet in the room, save for the small, nervous "nnh"s and "gah!"s the smaller of the two gives every so often.

Craig touches him, and Tweek watches. 

When they have sex, Craig keeps his eyes away from Tweek. Neither of them say anything about it, but Tweek notices. The raven-haired teen either presses his face against Tweek's neck, or directs his eyes into the corners of his room, as if searching for something, although he's been there enough times. Tweek doesn't say anything, and they act like it's normal. 

After sex, Craig will hold him for a while, his arm around his shoulders and fingers dancing across the skin on his arm. Tweek would tuck his head against Craig's chest, listening to the sound of his heart thump against his chest, calm, unlike his almost always rapid heartbeat. The blonde would run his fingers over his kiss-swollen lips, pressing down slightly to feel them throb beneath his finger tips. His - boyfriend? was Craig his boyfriend? - would shift, until he pulls away and lets him lay back against the pillows.

He will dress, fast, pulling his chullo on of sex rumpled hair. Tweek would do as he always will, push himself onto his elbows and watch, trembling beneath the sheets. He watches, notices when Craig's eyes flick to him, if only for a few seconds. Hope will blossom in his chest, the hope that just this once, Craig will return to the bed, hold him for just a moment longer. 

He never does.

Sometimes, he'll open the window, lean out and take a cigarette between his teeth. He will light it, filling his lungs and Tweek's nose with smoke. Then, when he's done, he'll duck to the blonde, kiss his forehead, and leave without a word. It's always like that. 

And Tweek will stay in bed, twitching and whimpering as he tries to sort out his thoughts. He never does, and Craig never calls or texts until hours later, onces the sun has set with a short, "Love you, Tweek. Night."

With shaking fingers the blonde will text back, "i love you too." 

Craig doesn't think Tweek notices the little things - the way he doesnt touch him, the way he never looks, the way he only texts before bed - but he does.

He always has.


End file.
